fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom
Overview The concept of guilds taken to a larger scale, a Kingdom represents a large group of players under a single warrior's banner and gaining their own power and area to stound out from the various guilds around. No one knows exactly how to become a Kingdom since that knowledge only know by the current "Kings" rulers of different Kingdoms. FFW has seven kingdoms based on the elemental alignment. History The Kingdoms were the first time groups of player fought under a single banner before the guild system was evented and was primarily used by the first few players of FFW until guilds were invented and players could fight for themselves instead of under others. With the starting of Guilds the seven main and surviving Kingdoms were given their own areas within FFW by the Admins and since then ended their war. The Kingdoms though they may have ended their roles and are neutral they all still waut for others to lower their guard as to take them it, inturn spark war with the others until one Kingdom is standing. The Seven Kingdoms Ignis Kingdom *The Kingdom of Fire, the Ignis Kingdom is the area know as Vulcan an hot climated mountained region. The Castle and the territory of this Kingdom is set at the top of a large dormant volcano. Members of the Ignis Kingdom are specialist in fire element attacks and the "Flame King" can control the lava of the volcano and even the molten rock of the planet's core. Aquaria Kingdom *The Kingdom of Water, Aquaria is a system of modernized islands set in one of the oceans of the FFW. The entire island system is it's territory and the Castle rest in an underwater dome which is connected to all of the islands and can rise and fall to the oceans depths at anytime. Aquaria specializes in water attributed warriors and the "Ocean King" can control all forms and bodies of water even manipulated the water particles in the air to create oceaniac disasters. Aeros Kingdom *The Kingdom of Wind, Aeros rests on the summit of the tallest moutain in FFW the Atlus Range as the tops of the mountain raise high into the clouds and is believed to hold up the sky. The area on the summet is the territory and even has ways of contructing buildings within dense clouds. Based on range and wnd users the "Sky King" can control the air and storms and is said to be able to cut the sky in two. Geode Kingdom * The Kingdom of Earth, Geode is a series of tunnels leading to an underground city. The entire underground labrynth is the territory and can be manipulated in any way the earth users see fit. The "Earth King" can control the earth at a subatomic level and can even shape the very land he stands on. Fulgorus Kingdom Luxia Kingdom Exia Kingdom Banners Trivia *Although the leaders of the Kingdoms are commonly known as the kings, not all of them are male. The Kings of Ignis, Luxia, and Exia are all female but are refered too as Kings by the public, only their subjects call them Queen or another title. *Even if the curent King is married the heir isn't named the next King, the only way to recieve a King title is to defeat the previous King in battle and earn the throne. Category:FFW Universe Category:Important Terms Category:Kingdoms